The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of peach tree (Prunus persica) which will hereinafter be denominated varietally as the ‘JR 7827’ peach and more particularly as a peach tree which produces free stone fruit which can mature for commercial harvest between approximately June 15-25 of each year.
The present invention is a bud sport of a ‘Saucer’ peach (nonpatented) that was discovered in a ‘Saucer’ peach planting in the Goshen area of the San Joaquin Valley of Central California in the year 2000. This new variety has the appearance of a ‘Saucer’ peach as far as the fruit shape (saucer), however it is very highly colored and is yellow fleshed. This bud sport was grafted on a ‘Nemaguard’ rootstock and planted on the property of the inventor in 2002. By the third year, 2005, the tree had produced a very good crop. The inventor examined the progeny and found that it possessed all the characteristics of the parent.